


I guess you are fine

by Nekokolove



Series: Finished Radiodust things [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pow of Nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokolove/pseuds/Nekokolove
Summary: What was so special about a pig for a deadly creature like Angel Dust? He didn't know, but Nuggets loved the spider as if he was his whole world.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Finished Radiodust things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951924
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214
Collections: Oneshots Radiodust





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was so special about a pig for a deadly creature like Angel Dust? He didn't know, but Nuggets loved the spider as if he was his entire world.

What was so special about a pig for a deadly creature like Angel Dust? He didn't know, but Fat Nuggets loved the spider as if he was his entire world.

He was cuddly, affectionate, soft-spoken, and simply loved to spoil Nuggets with treats. And Nuggets loved to be there for him in exchange.

He was his loyal friend, his ‘baby’ as Angel called him. More important, Nuggets was his moral support. When he came back crying to his room, alone and desperate for rest away from the world, his loyal pig was there to lick his face and make him smile.

Nuggets didn't know what could upset Angel so much, He only knew he had to be there to make him feel better. Letting him whisper how much he loved his pig and how he will never let anyone hurt his baby. 

Nuggets only knew he could make the bad feel troubling his Angel away, and he took particular pride in it.

Then they changed home, this spacious new place that seemed to make Angel content, smelling like new demons that always repeated. Those were probably friends, like Cherri. 

The one eye demon was good to his owner and to him, reason enough to be nice to her. She was an extra help when Angel felt bad, bringing them both tasty things, and stayed around enough for Fat Nuggets to let her pet him and take him with her when Angel was outside. 

The pig even decided he liked her. And that was fine.

But then a particular demon came to wreck everything between them, and Nuggets was having none of it. He was dressed all in red, had huge sharp teeth, and the unsettling faint smell of blood always on him. 

Why did Angel allowed him into his room? He seemed upset having him there! He was an invader, probably a threat!

Nuggets hide, hating not to be able to scare him away. He tried, but the demon laughed and seemed delighted in his display. Like when Angel kissed his snout telling him how cute he was. **Co** ** _ **mpletely** humiliating._**

The more time it passed, the more the red demon visited. Nuggets managed the courage to bite the deer once, only to be scolded by Angel. That last part confused the pig, looking at his loved Angel act all shy around the demon, apologizing. 

The pig slowly stopped his attempts to scare away the demon, but gazed at him _every time he came._

Then he realized Angel changed from shy to cheerful around the sharp-toothed thing. Hugging, kissing and letting him enter in their personal space as Fat Nuggets only saw Angel let do to the ones he trusted. The deer came now when Angel was sad too, smoothing his worries away. Bringing him tea and making the spider laugh. 

Nuggets felt he was overstepping in his pig duty, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Didn't matter if extra help was good when Cherrie was not around. _**T** ** **hat** was not fair!**_

But Nuggets noted Angel was happier. Angel smiled more. Angel had another friend to bring him comfort and food when he was sad or starving.

Months later, Nuggets only gazed at the deed demon from his spot in Angel Dust’s lap, how he kissed his owner. The pig was a bit alert, just in case. 

The black and red hand doubted for a moment before carefully petting the pig’s head. The small pig allowed him. 

He concluded that if he made Angel happy; he was just fine. 


	2. Update

I corrected tons of things that didn't seemed so good about this small thing.

Thank you so much to everyone that left kudos!

I wasn't expecting this thing was gonna have so much attention.

(You can use this demon pig I drew, but show me what you did!)

You can follow me on my socias media to support more of my things, or simply talk!

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkwardCatArt)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aka_awkwardcat/)

[Tumblr](https://catstrashbaginhazbinhotel.tumblr.com/)

All the other radiodust works I have: 

[Bello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743092/chapters/59818942)  
Angel helps Charlie with the hotel, since he has a soft spot for that princess that wants to see the good in every demon, and Alastor is their first patron seeming to be doing it out of boredom.  
When Alastor and Angel died, they chose very different paths from the cannon verse. Alastor became the biggest pornstar of Hell. Angel became a powerful overlord old mafia style.  
Inspired in the tumblr ask account askswapangelandal.tumblr .  
  


  
[Bello (extras)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167936/chapters/63673474)  
Small thing that I wanted to include in the fanfic but we didn't roleplayed. Cute and funny moments that built their relationship after that first date, with no chronological order.  
  


  
Fallen Angel  
No one expected Angel Dust to return to Hell mere months after his ascension into Heaven.  
But at least he gets to reunite with his old friends at the Happy Hotel, his real home. Including the Radio Demon, with whom he'd left off on a budding friendship, and the embarrassing crush he should've never confessed.

Chapter 2: My condolences  
Brunch in the garden leads to some insights.  
  
Chapter 3: The broadcast  
A glance behind the curtain …

  
Chapter 4: Half-baked  
There is nothing like chatting over a meal to get words rolling. Charlie & Co. discuss the aftermath of the radio show ... with drama for dessert.

Chapter 5: (Vibe!) Check-In  
A haunt around the old block leads to a haunting from the past

  


Thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title was "NUGGINATOR: THE AWAKENING OF THE GAY" but this other was more simple.... Maybe I have choosen wrong.
> 
> Inspired in this fan art comic : 
> 
> https://twitter.com/VortexVoxels/status/1295180290399318016?s=20


End file.
